Equestrian apocalypse
by chaotic pink pony
Summary: THIS FANFIC IS AWESOME JUST R&R PLEASE this will be my first fanfic by the way:-)
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first story so if it sucks then say that in a review.

Equestrian apocalypse

Chapter 1

Pinkie Pie's POV

Hi my name is Pinkie Pie. I'm a girl in high school. I have pink hair that is big and bouncy. I usually wear a pink T-shirt and a pink mini skirt. It was a normal day. I was heading home with my friends. We were talking about everything from the latest Dr. Who episode to boyfriends and girlfriends. We all happened to live in a 5-mile radius of each other so we all naturally became friends.

"So Pinkie if you were to date anyone in this group who would it be?" asked Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is also a girl in high school. She has rainbow colored hair that was short and straight. She was wearing a sky blue hoodie with a spaghetti strap shirt underneath and booty shorts. She also has sky blue wings protruding from her back.

I blushed, you see I've had a crush on Rainbow Dash ever since 7th grade. I didn't want my friends to know I was a lesbian yet so I lied.

"Applejack" I said.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really?" she asked.

I never got to answer because who should appear in front of us but Discord. Discord is a jock that bullies non-jocks. He wears a shirt that has one arm of a sweater the other arm was a T-shirt's and it was a turtle-neck. His jeans were half pants and half shorts. He has half brown and half shaved hair. He also had a white wing and a bat's wing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite group of misfits" he said with a cruel smile on his face.

"We don't want any trouble Discord." said Twilight Sparkle. Twilight sparkle is a nerd in high school. He has spiky purple and light purple hair. He wears a purple button down shirt with jeans. He could cast spells like many people here.

"Well guess what? I DO." Discord replied.

"P-please Discord we j-just w-w-w-want to go h-home." said Fluttershy. Fluttershy is a shy girl in high school. She has long pink hair and yellow wings. She is wearing a yellow dress.

Discord picked Fluttershy up and through her into the air. Fluttershy opened her wings and glided down.

"HEY! That was uncalled for." said Spike. Spike is the youngest of us girls and was a freshman in high school. She had short green hair. She had a purple spaghetti strap shirt with a purple leather jacket over it. She was also wearing jeans.

"You really are un_gentle_manly." agreed Rarity. Rarity was the oldest of our group and a senior in high school. She had long purple hair and had glasses on. She wore a purple T-shirt with a white lab coat on (but strangely she wasn't into science). She also had some mini-shorts on.

"Well I don't give a shit!" he replied

"Hey guys what's that?" said Applejack. Applejack was the country person of our group. He wore a cowboy hat over his short blond hair. He wore an orange shirt under some overalls. He was pointing at a man who was walking funny. Then my pinkie sense kicked in. my eye right eye twitched, the my left arm twitched followed by my right, then my left eye twitched, and my body felt a little tingle.

"Oh no." I said.

The person came towards us. Thinking quickly I ran forwards while reaching into applejack's pocket and pulling out his pocket revolver. I pointed it at the man and pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

The person crumpled to the ground. My friends and Discord looked at me wide eyed. My hair was straight.

A/N again first story. Please review will only post my next chapter if I get at least 5. till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG I totally forgot to put the disclaimer up last chapter well here it is.

Disclaimer: who owns mlp:fim? Not me and I don't own left 4 dead either.

Equestrian apocalypse

Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash's POV

"Everyone to the Sugar Cube Corner now!" Pinkie Pie commanded.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to the building.

"Hey Pinkie mind explaining what's going on." I said as we reached our destination.

"Well Dashie I'm glad you asked." she started, "Welcome to thee Apocalypse!"

"W-what do y-you mean?" asked Fluttershy.

"well first, you're going to have to change out of that dress and second, the apocalypse is what happens when the world is suppose to end but we'll have a chance because this is a zombie apocalypse." she explained.

"Z-zombie?" stuttered Fluttershy wide eyed.

"Yep. Now go change into this." She said handing Fluttershy some clothes.

After a few min. she came back down.

"Now then, choose your zombie mower." said/joked Pinkie Pie while pressing a button. The back wall of the _pastry_ shop opened up to reveal weapons. Not just one or two types of weapons I mean every single type of fucking weapon. Pinkie Pie grabbed a (insert light machine gun here), a (insert a type of pistol here), and a chainsaw. The rest of us ran forward. I grabbed a M4-carbine and an AK-47. Rarity grabbed a Barret 50 cal. and a GLOCK. Discord grabbed 2 commandos one with a flamethrower the other with a grenade launcher and he grabbed 2 scorpions. Applejack grabbed 2 1-handed double barrel automatic shotguns and 2 revolvers from the old west. Fluttershy who changed into a dark orange T-shirt with a brown jacket over it. She was also wore camouflage cargo pants and combat boots. She grabbed 2 five-sevens and a desert eagle. Spike was fully loaded. She got 2 1-handed mini guns and a hunting knife. We all got extra ammo.

"Hey Twi what about you?" I asked.

"I'll use magic" he said cracking his neck.

"Ok now listen up there are a few types of zombie. First type: the horde zombie. It's a common zombie with nothing special except they move in large groups and can quickly over run you. The second type is a hunter. Hunters have hoodies on and can jump really far. They will jump on top of you and kill you. The 3rd type of zombies are-" she got cut off by a zombie coming up behind her she turned around and sot her pistol at it, "anyways the third type is a witch. You'll know a witch is nearby when you hear crying. DO NOT STARTLE THEM! The fourth type is a boomer. When they throw up on you run. Their bile attracts horde zombies. The last and arguably most dangerous is the tank. Tanks have big bodies and can crush you to death. Kill shots to the head got that."

we nodded.

"then let's go" she said cocking her gun.

A/N: Oooooooooo suspense. As always review.

Equestrian apocalypse

Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash's POV

"Everyone to the Sugar Cube Corner now!" Pinkie Pie commanded.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to the building.

"Hey Pinkie mind explaining what's going on." I said as we reached our destination.

"Well Dashie I'm glad you asked." she started, "Welcome to thee Apocalypse!"

"W-what do y-you mean?" asked Fluttershy.

"well first, you're going to have to change out of that dress and second, the apocalypse is what happens when the world is suppose to end but we'll have a chance because this is a zombie apocalypse." she explained.

"Z-zombie?" stuttered Fluttershy wide eyed.

"Yep. Now go change into this." She said handing Fluttershy some clothes.

After a few min. she came back down.

"Now then, choose your zombie mower." said/joked Pinkie Pie while pressing a button. The back wall of the _pastry_ shop opened up to reveal weapons. Not just one or two types of weapons I mean every single type of fucking weapon. Pinkie Pie grabbed a (insert light machine gun here), a (insert a type of pistol here), and a chainsaw. The rest of us ran forward. I grabbed a M4-carbine and an AK-47. Rarity grabbed a Barret 50 cal. and a GLOCK. Discord grabbed 2 commandos one with a flamethrower the other with a grenade launcher and he grabbed 2 scorpions. Applejack grabbed 2 1-handed double barrel automatic shotguns and 2 revolvers from the old west. Fluttershy who changed into a dark orange T-shirt with a brown jacket over it. She was also wore camouflage cargo pants and combat boots. She grabbed 2 five-sevens and a desert eagle. Spike was fully loaded. She got 2 1-handed mini guns. We all got extra ammo.

"Hey Twi what about you?" I asked.

"I'll use magic" he said cracking his neck.

"Ok now listen up there are a few types of zombie. First type: the horde zombie. It's a common zombie with nothing special except they move in large groups and can quickly over run you. The second type is a hunter. Hunters have hoodies on and can jump really far. They will jump on top of you and kill you. The 3rd type of zombies are-" she got cut off by a zombie coming up behind her she turned around and sot her pistol at it, "anyways the third type is a witch. You'll know a witch is nearby when you hear crying. DO NOT STARTLE THEM! The fourth type is a boomer. When they throw up on you run. Their bile attracts horde zombies. The last and arguably most dangerous is the tank. Tanks have big bodies and can crush you to death. Kill shots to the head got that."

we nodded.

"then let's go" she said cocking her gun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG! It's a new chapter! And for all you people who like fluttershy this will change your views on her.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing if I did then kids won't be able to watch it.

Equestrian apocalypse

chapter 3

Fluttershy's POV

"H-hey pinkie pie w-were are we g-going?" I asked

"We're going to Manehattan" she replied

"W-why?"

"I have a building that can launch cure for this disease and a rocket ship so we can live in space if we have to nuke the earth from orbit"

"NUKE THE EARTH!?" rainbow dash asked/screamed.

"Shh" everyone said.

"It's called a plan B." pinkie pie whispered.

"Let's hope we—" started rainbow dash.

Suddenly a tank jumped in front of us.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" it went.

I screamed. The tank grabbed me and threw me up in the air. I quickly opened my wings and did a flip to face the monstrosity. I pulled out my Five-Sevens and shot at the beast. I scored two shots between the eyes. I quickly landed and put my guns away. My friends (except pinkie) looked at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Let's go before more come." I said.

A/N: soooooooo like it hate it review to let me know. Remember party hard!


	4. Chapter 4

Equestrian apocalypse

Chapter 4

Discord's POV

"So Fluttershy, um I'm sorry about what happened earlier today." I said.

"It's fine."

"So umm I like the clothes you're wearing." I said blushing.

"Th-thank you." She replied blushing as well.

"Let's get a move on people!" interrupted pinkie pie.

We all walked faster.

"it's quiet," said twilight, "A little too quiet."

Pinkie pie stopped us. She used American Sign Language to give us orders.

- RD, Dizzy, 'shy, fly up and wait for the signal -

I gripped my commando that had a grenade launcher, and did what pinkie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Equestrian apocalypse

Chapter 5

Spike's POV

We all moved forward quietly and cautiously will waiting for something to happen. I jumped onto a crashed mustang. After I did I wished I hadn't. The car's alarm went off. At first we saw a small group of 10-15 zombies then we saw the actual horde. The horde was about 250-400 zombies! I started up my mini-guns. I unloaded on the horde.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!" I said saying my new war cry.

My friends were facing the opposite way (except for twilight who was helping me). I guessed that another horde was behind us. Then all of the sudden my vision went green.

'this must be the boomer bile.' I thought.

I stopped shooting.

"everyone get down!" I yelled.

Everyone immediately got down low. I started to spin and shoot.

After a while I ran out of ammo but thankfully both the boomer bile and the zombies were gone and dead. I fell onto my butt making laughing noises that sounded like I was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Equestrian apocalypse

Chapter 6

Twilight sparkle's POV

After spike stopped shooting she fell on her butt making what sounded like crying noises.

"Are you okay spike?" I asked.

"YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" she **"**screamed**"**in my ear.

"Oooowww, girl turn it down a notch." I said rubbing my ear.

"Sorry" she said whispering.

"It's okay and not that quiet." I said smiling.

"Let's make camp here." Said pinkie pie.

I walked away from camp to relieve myself. Then I heard wailing. I followed it a good mile away 'till I saw a young woman on her knees and crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She just kept weeping.

"Hey it's okay." I said putting my hand on her back.

As soon as I touched her I was on the ground. I looked at her face to see it decomposing.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" she screamed.

I kicked her, no it, it as hard as I could to get her off of me. She landed a good 13 yards away.

I started chanting as it drew closer," Ego daemonium eiceret eris tu et daemonium ad profundum inferni!"

The zombie stopped mid step. Flakes of its skin started to peel off. Soon it was nothing.

"Twi is that you?" a female voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see spike behind me.

"Spike?" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Equestrian apocalypse

Chapter 7

Rarity's POV

**Earlier at camp after spike's awesome mini-gun show and after Twilight wandered off**

"Oh AJ you flatter me." I said.

"But ahm serious you were great back there." Replied Applejack.

"You should be congragulating spike. She's the one who saved our rear ends back there."

"Yes but ahm not in love with her."

"Y-y-you're in love with me?" I asked shocked and blushing hard.

"Y-yes ah was goin' to ask yah out when all this happened."

"So after this is all over?"

"ah'll take you out on a date."

Unknown to me at the time spike was watching with tears in her eyes.


End file.
